


他是龙

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 一个本来想写成童话结果最后变得和童话毫无关系了的故事。





	他是龙

龙的故事是孩子们最钟爱的床边故事。

他们要不厌其烦地，一遍一遍地听父母讲述公主是如何在自己的婚礼上被一头从天而降的龙给掳走，伤心欲绝的王子拿上长枪，骑上快马，跋涉千里最终找到恶龙的巢穴，杀死猛兽，救下公主。

故事的结尾总归皆大欢喜。没有人去深究故事中不合理的部分，孩子们在乎大多是“公主漂不漂亮？”“王子帅不帅？”和浪漫故事的动人结局。至于家长们，他们就更无所谓了，只要孩子能赶紧睡觉，不管最后王子和公主有没有在一起，恶龙有没有被杀死，他们才不在乎呢。毕竟眼前的这个会哭会闹的小恶魔，可比书本里的恶龙要折磨人多了。

龙会死掉，然后公主和王子回到城堡中，举办一次比上次还要盛大数十倍的婚礼。小女孩把她花满粉红色鲜花的蜡笔画交到金发的老师手里，穿着围裙的温柔男人低下身来，凑到她跟前：“怎么了，Mary？”

“Chris老师！这是我画的画！”红色头发的女孩兴奋地举起手里的画作，“画的是你昨天给我们讲的故事的结局！你看，王子和公主回到了城堡，重新举办了一次婚礼，婚礼上有好多好多的粉色玫瑰花……”

Christian笑着拿过小女孩的画，仔细端详着。五岁女孩的画看似杂乱无章，却又充满奇思妙想。画布的每一处角落都是精心涂鸦过的细节。Chris的目光划过纸张右上角的一处红色的部分，随后便停了下来，他皱了皱眉，指着纸上的红色区块，轻声问仰着脸的小姑娘：“这是什么呀？”

小姑娘望向老师指着的地方，然后开心地笑着说：“这是红龙！”

可总会有人想要十全十美的完满结局。

“我觉得，红龙没有死。王子和红龙战斗到了最后一刻，公主不忍心看到她所心爱的人遭受危险，哭了起来。她的眼泪感动了红龙，放了他们回去，还主持了他们的婚礼！”

女孩将双手高高地举起到空中，好像她所讲的奇幻世界就在眼前。

Chris看着红发小女孩的绿色眼睛，想要说点什么，却又说不出来。

“可Genny说我说的不对。”Mary突然气鼓鼓了起来，“她非说是公主自己打败了红龙，提着它的头回到了王都，成为了骁勇善战的女战士——可是那王子呢？王子怎么办？这样公主不就孤身一人了吗？而且我不想要红龙死。”

Chris为小孩子的较真而笑了起来：“你们俩说的都对，故事的结局可以是你们想的任何样子。”

可Mary还没有从她的情绪里挣扎出来。

“那老师——”她突然扒住了Chris的大腿，“真实的故事到底是什么样的呢？”

其实本就没什么真实的故事，所有书写红龙的故事的人，本质也无非都和这个五岁的小女孩一样，是通过想象来编写故事的人罢了。所以Chris才说“你们都是对的。”因为在编写故事这一层上，并没有谁的真相比另一人的更可靠一些。

这位金发的丹麦人不太能解答小姑娘任性的问题，他也不忍心用“童话都是假的”这种话来打破小女孩的美好幻想。难道他要跟他说，“嘿宝贝，我们生活在21世纪，这儿没有龙，也许有公主和王子，但如果公主真的被掳走了，他们会派遣军队，而不是把这当做是什么新任驸马的傻逼试炼。”——Chri怎么能说这种话呢？小孩不需要去知晓大人世界的运作规则。事实上，小孩这份一无所知的纯真，正是最珍贵的。因为他们迟早有一天就会什么都懂，然后不再对美妙的童话和梦想抱有幻想，不再在说话的时候露出向往明天的微笑，不再在睡梦前思考雄心伟愿，瑰丽梦想，而是开始计算要怎么浑浑噩噩地倒过下一个白昼。

Chris试图去用一个不那么破坏浪漫气氛的温柔答案去抚平小女孩因为委屈和好奇而皱起的眉头，可是他那已经有些被理智和现实侵蚀了的脑子竟然一时半会儿不太想得出唬人的话。他只好不停地摩挲着小女孩柔顺的红发，然后咿咿呀呀地支支吾吾。

直到一个带着调戏意味的笑声在身畔响起，克里斯才如见救星一般松了口气。

“Mr. Davies！”红发的小女孩跳了起来，扑到身边褐色头发的威尔士男人怀里。Chris赶紧如释重负地松开小姑娘，他转过身，就看见某个一贯带着神秘莫测的得以笑容的男人，一边捏着小女孩的脸蛋，一边用嘲笑的眼光抬头瞥着自己。

是，是，你来讲吧？Chris歪了歪头做了个“请”的动作。

“Mary想听龙的故事的真相？”Ben一边梳理着小姑娘的发尾，一边笑着问道。Mary立刻如捣蒜般地点起头来。Ben浅笑着把她搂进怀里，随后从口袋里掏出一个小小的银饰：“你猜这是什么？”

小女孩摇起头来。

“这个是一个公主送给我父亲的信物。”Ben一本正经地说道，Chris差点没忍住笑出声来。

然而Mary却瞪大了眼睛。

“我的爸爸，他是一头红龙。”他把银饰放到小女孩的手里，让她感受着那或许穿越了百年的小金属物的重量。银饰上有很漂亮的花纹，虽然旧了，但是看得出来是被精心保护的。她完全信以为真了，抬起头，眼也不眨地望着Ben，想立刻听到故事的下文。

“但他不是个恶龙，红龙都是很好的龙，你要记住（Chris忍不住真的笑了）。总之，他们都很和善，和人类也有正当的往来，然后有一天，威尔士的国王跟我爸爸说: Davis，我要交给你一个任务。”

Mary已经完全入神了，至于Chris，也忍不住好奇起来对方能编个什么样的故事。

“他交给我爸爸一个小女孩，比你还要小。”他轻声说道，仿佛亲眼见证了这一切，“这个女孩的妈妈死了。而国王的新妻子，也就是她的继母，很讨厌她，导致国王不能把她养在宫里。可是他不敢把她给其他人，害怕有坏人会加害公主。于是他就找到我爸爸，也就是他很信任的这头红龙，让他帮忙养公主到十八岁。”

Chris皱起了眉，在思考这个简单的叙述背后隐藏着的狗血故事，而小女孩却没管这些，只是催促Ben接着往下说。

“我爸爸就同意了。”他搂着Mary的腰，望着天花板，好像那是一片耀眼的繁星，“他帮忙养着这个女孩，直到她很大很大，长得非常漂亮……”

“有多漂亮？”

“没你漂亮，但也很漂亮了。”Ben捏了一下小女孩的鼻尖。

“唔，总之，他把公主养得很大，直到她十八岁。那时候国王的妻子已经过世，而且没有留下任何孩子——也就是说，公主是唯一的继承人。”

Chris一边听一边摇头，这个故事背后隐藏了太多小孩不该知道的成人细节了。

“公主到了要回家的日子了，国王也给她找到了丈夫，他们马上就要结婚了。一切都很顺利，但是公主却很不开心。”Ben说到这里的时候还特意顿了顿，似乎是为了要制造悬念，“国王把她从龙的山洞接走的时候，她给了我父亲这个。”

他晃了晃那小小的银饰。

“而就在婚礼当天，公主一直沉默着不说话，只是在默默地做祈祷。她一直祈祷着，直到婚礼开始，国王拖着她的手走向她的未婚夫——是一位王子——的跟前时。”

“天空突然暗下来了。”他顿了顿，就好像有什么大事要发生一样，“乌云笼罩了明亮的天空，四周一下子都变得昏暗起来，人们开始窃窃私语，甚至开始慌张地交头接耳。只有一直沉默不语的公主睁开了眼睛，她望向上方，脸上露出喜悦的笑容，看着乌云密布的昏暗天空，然后大声喊道：‘你来了！’”

Chris发现自己竟然也偷偷地屏住了呼吸。

“一头龙出现在了天空中。”

Mary的眼睛顿时就瞪大了，然后发出了“哈”的惊呼。

龙这一次来到婚礼，是为了带走他的爱人。公主将寄托着思念的银器交到龙的手里，然后日夜祈祷，终于在婚礼的这一天得到了回应。

小女孩被这个故事的结尾惊得说不出话，克里斯却在继续认真地想故事的后续，而Ben则一脸“嘿你看怎么样成功了吧”的得意表情。直到Mary缓缓抬起头，看着Ben，一脸难以置信的神情：“所以，你是……”

“嘘。”Ben立刻抬起手指，“这是我们之间的秘密。”

小女孩愣了几秒，忽然反应了过来，用力地点了点头。

“我知道了！”

“不要告诉任何人哦。”Ben一边拿回那个“信物”一边小声说，“如果说出去，我麻烦会很大的。”

“好的！”

小女孩捧着自己的画咚咚咚地跑开了，只留下刚编完故事的威尔士人和丹麦人并排站着，一个笑得无奈一个笑得快活。Chris伸手去弹他的脑壳，被对方伸手格开了。

“公主爱上了龙，原来你喜欢这个版本？”

“不。”Ben将银饰挂坠扔向空中，然后啪地接住，“我不喜欢公主和龙故事的任何一个版本，事实上，我根本就不喜欢这个故事。”

“那你还假装自己是红龙和公主的孩子？”Chris轻声笑了。

Ben眯起眼偏过头看着他：“谁说我不是呢。”

“你才不是。”

公主和龙的故事没有权威的解答，只有每个人的自己的判断。毕竟真正的公主和真正的龙，谁都不知道是什么样的。但读者永远需要浪漫故事，他们想听英雄救美来满足自己，英雄救美听腻了，就想看恶人被感化的故事，又看腻了，就想看不可能的恋爱。总之，人们把故事作为自己的告解和情感的宣泄。

但接下来又会如何呢？

“如果公主真的和龙在一起了……”Chris忍不住要讨论故事的后续，“皇室会怎么想呢？”

“我不知道，或许会通缉他们。”

“可是公主难道没有权利去爱自己想爱的人吗？”

Ben眨了眨眼：“你说得对。”

但皇室也许不会允许，王子的家族也许不会允许，这是对权威的一次挑战。说到底，公主的命运一开始就受人摆弄，她要么被恶龙抓走，要么被皇室控制，而唯一一个她独立自主的剧本里，她还终身未嫁，孤独终老。故事或许不该含有这么多沉重的成分，尤其在考虑到这是给小孩听的时候。人们还是倾向于一个好结局的，Chris想。

“如果龙从一开始就没有抓走公主呢？”Chris突然开口，“如果龙抓走了王子——”

Ben猛地瞪大了眼睛。

贪财的小红龙抓走了正在缔结婚约的丹麦王子，他等待着皇室的赎金，而与此同时，并不想听从父母心愿与邻国公主成婚的的王子殿下，喜欢上了一个居住在岛上，除了金钱什么也没有，日复一日过着机械重复日子的小红龙。

“那故事的结局呢？”

Chris顿了顿：“我不知道。”

故事的结局也许不大美好，这可能注定是个悲伤的故事，王子不见得能有多大反抗的力量，而红龙或许等来的也不是赎金而是射杀。总之，童话故事要有个好结局太难了。

Ben沉默了一会儿：“幸好我们不生活在童话里。”

Chris哈哈地笑了出声，这次他伸出手去，弹到了威尔士人的额头。

“幸好我们生活在现实世界里，不是吗？”

“是。”Ben点了点头，“所幸我关心的只有现实生活。”

他和Chris并排坐在教室里没人看见的楼梯底下，借着午休时的一点闲暇和窗子外的阳光，借机偷亲了一下王子殿下的脸颊。

这可比童话好多了，不是吗？


End file.
